


Fever of Love

by ladyofreylo



Series: Flip Zimmerman [1]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo - Freeform, COVID-19, F/M, Falling In Love, HEA, Happy Ending, Hong Kong Flu, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love Stories, Love Story, Mentions of Violence, One Shot, Quarantine, Racism, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey and Flip shelter in the library overnight during a flu epidemic. Rey believes Flip is part of a racist group, and Flip can't tell Rey he's undercover because it jeopardizes his investigation. He asks her to trust him. Will she? And will she allow him to help her friend's brain-damaged brother escape the clutches of the evil organization?TW: Context of the story is a flu epidemic, discussions of racism and the KKK, hints of violence, guns
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Flip Zimmerman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741786
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Lock Down Fest, ReylOlds





	Fever of Love

**Author's Note:**

> The Hong Kong flu swept through the US in the late 60s. I borrowed it for this story to mimic the COVID-19 crisis, so I could keep the story set in the 1970s. Also, in the film, Blackkklansman, Flip Zimmerman poses as a member of the KKK to investigate the Colorado Springs chapter of that organization. This film is based on a true story. However, the detective's name was not released and he was not Jewish. The flu epidemic and all other elements of the story are mine.

Rey didn’t quite beat the lockdown time at the library. She sighed. It was fine, she had to stay there overnight anyway. It was her turn. 

She was halfway through her checkpoints and had already made three announcements over the intercom. There were so few patrons these days anyway. Most people were self-distancing during this crisis. Only hard-core regulars dropped by to read the newspapers that had been touched by others.

The lockdown was new. All public buildings were now equipped with automatic door locks that shut at a certain time. One employee usually stayed overnight to wipe down surfaces, maybe restock a bit. Not that there was much stock to be had. The Hong Kong flu virus had meant shortages, especially in public buildings.

“They should just close down,” Rey said to herself. But if they did, some people would have no shelter and some people, like herself, would have no job. It was a mercy that the public facility stayed open. Rey was tapped to work because she was young, single, and less susceptible to the flu.

Rey took the stairs to the so-called “dungeon” two at time. She really should have checked the area before close, but so few people went down there now. She felt sure no one would be around.

Rey was wrong. Shit. She saw his back as he scrolled through the microfilm machine. He had big headphones on his ears. He probably never heard the announcement.

She studied his back to see if he looked like a threat to her. He was huge. That didn’t bode well. His legs were spread all over the damn chair because it was entirely too small for his frame. Six foot something, she guessed. Tree-trunk thighs in jeans splayed out on either side of him as he leaned back, still scrolling. He wore red plaid and thick boots. His black hair was longish in the back. One large hand swept up to rake through the front and smooth the back.

He seemed to feel Rey behind him. He pulled off the headphones and turned quickly in his seat.

“Holy shit,” he said. He dropped the headphones next to the machine. “You scared me. Who are you and what are you doing?” He stood, and all six feet something towered over Rey.

The man had a serious look, like he was slow to smile. He pursed his lips and fixed her with a glare.

“I’m Rey Jackson,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “I work here.”

“All right,” he said. “Is it lockdown time?” He gathered up a notebook. 

Rey hesitated. “I’m sorry, sir, I announced lockdown time about fifteen minutes ago. Didn’t you hear?”

He raked his hand through his hair again and groaned. “No. I didn’t. Fuck. Pardon my language.” He slapped his notebook back down on the table beside the microfilm machine.

“I’m afraid we’re locked down,” Rey said.

“All right, then, well, all right,” he said. “Shit.”

Rey took a closer look at the man. There was something a bit familiar about him. He had been somewhere around her recently, but she didn’t quite know…

Then it clicked. Her friend’s brother, Ivan, the one who had a head injury, was hanging with a bad crowd of people down at the Mountain Lodge bar. Rosie had been trying to talk Ivan into coming home in the parking lot. Rey had been sitting in the car, and she had seen this man standing in the background, watching. He was part of their weird secret club that Ivan would talk about. Rosie was at a loss as to what to do about him becoming further entrenched. Rosie was pretty sure it was a white supremacist club, maybe KKK, even. Rey didn’t want to think about what the KKK was up to in Colorado Springs.

No matter. It was clear that this guy was in it, whatever it was. And one thing Rey knew was that those people were seriously nasty and dangerous.

She took a step back and sucked in a breath. Of all the people to wander into a library and lose track of time… It had to be this guy?

“Well,” she said, squeaking again.

The man looked at her.

“I’m going to be up at the loan desk. There are offices back there. Uh, if you…” She didn’t want to encourage him to ask her for anything, but her library training kicked in. “…need anything.”

He nodded. “Listen, you don’t have to be afraid of me…”

“I’m not,” she said, quickly. “I’m really not. It’s all right. I just…” She trailed off at his raised eyebrows.

“All right, then. May I follow you upstairs to be on the main floor?” He sounded like he was calming someone down.

Rey found herself backing up. The man put his hands up as if surrendering.

“Uh, sure,” Rey said. She didn’t want to turn around.

“Promise,” he said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Rey turned and walked up the longest flight of stairs in her life, listening to the man’s large footfalls behind her.

He followed her into the office area and found an empty chair.

Rey opened a desk drawer and took out her dinner. “Care to join me?” She removed two sandwiches, a warmish applesauce and yogurt, two small bags of chips, and some cookies. She fished in the drawer and brought out two bottles of Fresca.

“Sure,” the man said. “Thanks. My name is Flip, by the way.”

That’s not what she had heard the men call him. “It’s not Ron?” she asked, carefully, handing him a sandwich.

He stood and reached out his hand. It stilled in mid-air. “No,” he said. He took the sandwich, peeled off the plastic, and looked at Rey. “Do I know you?” He sat down, took a huge bite, and chewed.

Rey plunked a Fresca in front of him. “No, but I’ve seen you. Over at the Mountain Lodge.”

Flip went very still. “Are you part of the organization?”

“No, but I know about it,” Rey said. “Are you Flip or Ron? I heard someone call you Ron.”

Flip took another bite and a sip of Fresca. “I believe I’ve just been made,” he said, softly.

Rey handed him a napkin. “I don’t know what that means, Flip or Ron. I just know that I saw you there talking to some people in the parking lot. I know who those people are.”

“You are lucky, Rey,” Flip said, very quietly. “Sometimes it’s dangerous to identify individuals as part of a group.”

“But not in this case?” Rey asked.

“I promise I will not hurt you,” Flip said. “Not everyone is so nice. You need to be careful with what you say and questions you ask. Don’t identify individuals or ask for names.”

Rey wet her lips. She saw Flip’s eyes on them, so she pressed them together. “Is this in all situations or just…”

“When it comes to the organization, it’s best not to know or ask,” he said.

Rey ate her sandwich. Flip—or Ron—ate his in silence, looking at his notebook.

“Ron,” Rey started…

“Flip is my nickname,” he interrupted.

“Well then, Flip,” she said, “My friend Rosie has a brother. He has a head injury that makes him… susceptible to suggestion. She thinks, well, she knows he’s gotten in with the group you’re in.”

“What’s his name?” Flip asked, reaching for his notebook.

“Ivan Tico,” she said. “He’s on the shorter side…heavy-set. Talks loudly.”

Flip looked up from his notes. “Yes, I know him,” he said. “What of it?”

Rey sighed and tapped her finger on the desk. Flip waited without a word. “He doesn’t know when he’s being played or what he’s saying. He doesn’t remember the accident. And he won’t stay at home with his mother. He wanders off and no one knows his whereabouts. He leaves for long periods of time and comes home smelling like beer, drunk on his ass, spewing a lot of ... stuff. Finally, Rosie tracked him down at the Mountain. I was with her. I saw you there in that shirt. They called you Ron.”

Flip set his pen and notebook back down on the desk. “I didn’t know Ivan was in an accident, but I could tell he has some sort of problem. He may not be doing what his sister and mother would like, but he is an adult, legally. He is free to do as he pleases.”

Rey was disappointed, but she guessed that would be his answer. Few people cared about what happened to people who weren’t “quite right in the head.” 

They finished the rest of their food in silence. Rey snuck looks at Flip, who was idly looking around at all the books, receipts, binding tape, glue, overdue notices, and other library paraphernalia scattered around the backroom.

Rey cleared her throat. Flip looked at her expectantly. “Listen, there are some big chairs over in the General Reading area. I usually go over there to read and rest. At least, I did two nights ago. It’s not too bad.”

Flip followed Rey to the area with the cushy chairs and loveseats. He sat in a big one-and-a-half chair. He almost filled it by himself.

Rey crawled into another one. They looked at each other.

“Are you afraid?” Flip asked.

“Of you or the flu?” Rey replied.

“Either.”

“Yes,” Rey said.

“I can’t tell you anything about the organization. But I will say it is very dangerous, and I need you to trust me. I am working on a … project. I hope it will help Ivan, too.”

Rey looked at Flip long and hard. He gazed back at her steadily.

“I’m a good guy, Rey. Please don’t be afraid of me.”

Rey nodded slowly. She got up, went to one of the shelves, and ran her finger down the titles. She plucked one out. It was a history of the KKK. She walked back to Flip’s chair. She opened the book and handed it to Flip. She watched his reaction as he winced at some of the photos.

“That’s your organization, isn’t it? Why? Why would you join such a horrible, evil group?” Rey figured she should ask, since she was being told not to fear this man.

He closed the book with a snap and a sigh. “Listen, I can’t reveal why.”

“OK,” she said. “Fine. Then let’s talk Hong Kong flu. I’m not as afraid of it as I am of this shit.” She indicated the book. Flip dropped it on the table beside his chair like it was a snake. “And Ivan is coming home talking like you people.”

Flip sat stock still. She’d hit a nerve, but he wasn’t showing any emotion. She decided not to push further.

Rey waited a few beats. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This whole epidemic has got people, including me, freaked out completely. Leads to snappiness.”

Flip held up a hand. “Oh no, you are correct about the fear and paranoia. It’s everywhere. I’m amazed that you have to stay in a library overnight. Why you?”

“Told you. I’m young and single. I’m not as likely to get the thing or pass it on to anyone. They want someone to stop people from hiding or looting. Things are so weird.”

Flip laughed without humor. “Tell me. Stores are bare. People are staying away from everything. Crooks have a free-for-all because stores have so few employees and customers left.”

“Nothing to steal,” Rey said. “No paper products, no disinfectant…”

“Plenty to steal,” Flip countered. “Electronics, cash registers, guns and ammo. Smash and grabs are up. We’re seeing it all over the place.”

“We?” Rey asked.

Flip didn’t answer.

“What about your family?” Rey asked. “Will they be worried when you don’t come home?”

“Nope,” he said. “No one, really. My family moved to Florida last year. I’m on my own.”

“So am I,” Rey said. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She caught Flip watching her, observing every move with his hazel brown eyes.

If he was waiting for her to tell him more, she wasn’t interested in talking. He didn’t need to know her life story.

“Thing is,” Rey said, curling up in her chair. “I know if I got it, the virus would be nasty. But it would not kill me. I’m healthy. While it’s scary and freaky, it would not be fatal. At least, that’s what I’m telling myself.”

Flip gazed at her. “I don’t want to be the bad guy here, so let’s agree to disagree.”

“You think I’m being too optimistic?”

“Let’s just say I’m a pessimist. I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, the giant flyswatter of life to whack the shit out of me.”

“Has it done so?” Rey was curious about this intense, secretive man.

He looked at his hands. “No. Well, yes, everyone has something go wrong. I’m involved in many things that can go wrong,” he muttered to himself.

He picked up the KKK book and looked at the cover. “If the virus doesn’t get me sick, these idiots will. Walter has it, but he claims he doesn’t believe in it. Thinks it’s a liberal media conspiracy designed to make men weak.”

“Is that what you think, too?”

“No, I think Walter creates his own fictional conspiracies. The virus is just a virus. Luck of the draw,” he said.

“Have you been exposed to the virus, Flip?” Rey asked.

Flip played with the book. “I don’t know. I … Walter and I talked recently. I don’t recall touching him or vice versa.”

“You don’t have to touch people to get it,” Rey said, softly.

Flip said, “I know.”

“And yet here you are in this library. With me,” Rey said.

“I didn’t expect to be locked in.”

“Well,” said Rey, slapping her knees. “This is fun.”

“Yeah,” Flip said.

“Let’s recap. I’m here with a white supremacist with two names and possible exposure to the virus. He says he’s not dangerous but can’t tell me why. We are locked down together until tomorrow.”

Flip looked amused. A half-smile appeared on his face. “That’s it. Except I’m not a white supremacist.”

“You are in the Klan, my friend,” Rey said. “What else would you be?”

Flip ducked his head and pressed his lips together. “I need a drink,” he said, rubbing his forehead.

“OK,” Rey said. “Alcohol kills germs, doesn’t it? I think our janitor has a little hiding place.” She walked back to the loan desk, found the janitor’s key, and went to open the door to the broom closet. She dug the bottle of tequila out of its hiding place, then grabbed a tape player from the office and a handful of tapes. Rey plopped two plastic cups on top of the bottle.

She walked out bearing her spoils and said, “Wish we had some limes and salt, but this will have to do.”

“Not bad,” Flip said. “I’m impressed.”

Rey unscrewed the tequila bottle cap and poured. Flip browsed the tapes and found Aretha Franklin’s greatest soul hits. He plugged in the player and popped in a tape. Re’s soulful singing drifted through the speakers. She was looking for a _Do-Right Man_.

So was Rey, but she hadn’t found one yet.

They toasted each other. “To survival,” Rey said.

“To survival,” Flip repeated. He downed the tequila. Rey downed hers and coughed and spluttered.

Flip was pouring another. “You OK?”

Rey nodded. Her eyes were watering. “Not much of a drinker.”

“Don’t gulp it next time.” Flip handed her the bottle. She poured another and took a sip instead.

The edges of her world got a bit fuzzy. “Let’s dance,” said Rey. She hopped up and rewound the tape. She held out her hand to Flip.

“Girl, I can’t touch you,” he said. “I might have the virus.”

“Me, too,” said Rey. “A sick homeless guy came in today. I was exposed to him. I might have the virus, Flip. I don’t want to die alone. Dance with me.”

Flip reluctantly got up. “You’re not going to die.”

Rey tried to wind her arms around Flip’s neck. “We can’t dance,” she said. “You are too tall for me.”

“We’ll make it work,” he said, bending down and pulling Rey close. He held her tight around her waist and a big hand swallowed hers.

All she could think about, while they moved together, was who he might be. Did it matter? The things she knew about that awful group made her sick. Why was she dancing with one of them?

Rey pulled back. Flip let her go. “I can’t do this,” she said. She ran to the ladies’ room and put her head against the cold wall by the paper towels. Those horrible men with their evil ideas had poisoned poor Ivan. They were vicious, cruel, and dangerous. None of those ideas showed up in Flip’s demeanor or conversation, but she wasn’t sure that meant anything. Didn’t those guys have to go to work every day, talk to their wives and kids, be completely integrated into society without giving themselves away? They were a virus, silently drifting on the air, infiltrating every corner of society and infecting it with poisonous hatred.

Ron or Flip or whoever was no different. He was handsome, yes, sexy, even. He would be kind to her, maybe kiss her, court her, make love to her, even marry her, and she wouldn’t know what kind of person he really was, what kind of shit he talked or evil acts he performed until it was too late.

Well, she needed to be clear with him. This man was part of the disease of racism and she couldn’t stomach it.

Rey stomped out of the bathroom, still a little lightheaded. She saw Flip sitting on a footstool, legs spread, arms on his knees and fingers twined. He watched her walk over to him.

“You OK, Rey?”

“Nope, not even a little,” she said. “I can’t afford to get sick, first. But that’s not the real reason I won’t … whatever … with you.”

“Dance?”

“Yes, or anything else you have in mind. Like, I can’t marry you,” she hiccupped.

Flip’s brows shot up. “Well, all right,” he said. “If you say so.”

“You are the disease. You. This virus is nothing compared to what you and that horrible organization stand for. You make me and the rest of us decent people sick with your disgusting history and foul ideas. You are a monster. How many people have you lynched? How many have you shot? How many crosses have you burned? You absolute snake. And the worst part is that I could be attracted to you. You are exactly the kind of man I was looking for. Dedicated, smart, hardworking. You’re here late looking things up. Reading and learning. You are intense and serious. And, and, you enjoy a little party. You like to dance.” She paused to sweep a hand at his face. “You are so tall. So handsome, sexy, with those lips. Oh God, I can almost feel them on me when I look at you. I would eat you. Eat you up completely, suck you down like a fucking popsicle. I would.” She dropped her head in her hands. “But not like this. Not with that poison in you. I despise you and everything you stand for.”

Rey turned and walked back to her office. She sat in her chair and put her arms on the desk and rested her spinning head there.

She cried. For the real virus that she might have. For Ivan, infected by something else and not understanding. For Rosie, who didn’t know what to do. For a man she would not fuck or fall in love with because he sickened her.

Rey felt him before he touched her arm lightly. She sat up and scrubbed the tears. “No,” she said. “You’re sick.”

Flip crouched next to Rey. “If I tell you, I put you in danger,” he said.

“I don’t believe you,” she said, another tear slipping.

Flip caught it with his thumb and licked it off. “If you are sick with the virus, now so am I.”

Rey stared at him.

He gazed at her steadily and spoke softly but with sincerity and conviction. “I am not what you think. You can believe me when I tell you that I am not like those men. I am not.”

Flip took Rey’s hand and placed it against his collarbone. She felt a chain there. She frowned at Flip’s encouraging nod. She pulled the chain and found a Star of David on the end of his necklace.

Rey stared into Flip’s eyes and looked down at the necklace. The only people the white supremacists hated as much as African-American people were Jewish people.

“You could be killed for that,” Rey breathed.

“I could,” Flip said.

“You need to take it off. What if you ran into someone from…” Rey couldn’t even say it.

“I would be in deep shit if they searched me. Of course, they tried to make me take a lie detector test and show them my dick,” Flip said, matter-of-factly.

“What happened?” Rey asked. “How did you get away?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Flip said. “I had help. If you were ever caught by those guys, they might think you know something. You shouldn’t have any pertinent information. It’s bad enough I showed you my Star of David.” He got up and sat in the chair again. “They are a disease, as you say. I am not one of them.”

“If you get sick, it will be my fault,” Rey said.

“I’m strong,” Flip said.

“Are you Ron or Flip?” Rey asked.

“Flip, short for Phillip. Not Ron,” he answered, keeping his eyes steady on Rey’s face. “Last name is Zimmerman.”

Rey nodded. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“No worries,” Flip said. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you everything about this situation.”

“I understand,” Rey said, feeling a little stupid about losing her shit.

Flip stood and walked back over to Rey’s chair. “I can tell you this, though. You are beautiful, smart, passionate, and very sexy. I would eat you up, too. Like a ripe peach.”

Rey’s gaze flew to Flip’s face. He held out his hand. “Care to join me?”

Rey took a breath. She reached out and put her hand in Flip’s large paw. He pulled her to her feet and swept her up into his strong arms. She gasped as he whirled her around like she weighed nothing. He was strong and solid, tall and beautiful.

“What do I have to lose tonight?” Rey asked softly more to herself than to him.

He heard, though, and said, “Nothing. We can’t stop living.”

“I am afraid of everything,” she said. “Sometimes.”

Flip laid Rey in the cushy loveseat and dropped himself next to her. They were face-to-face. “I am, too. Sometimes. But not now. If I’m going to be sick, let me live well and fully in this moment. Let me love you.”

“Yes,” Rey whispered.

She kissed Flip first, hands on his face. He kissed her back with gentle passion, his lips urging hers open, his tongue finding hers in the warmth of her mouth. Flip kissed with hunger, like he was sucking a sweet fruit, buried inside Rey’s mouth. He shifted angles and Rey slipped her tongue inside between his lips to taste him, warm and wet, delicious with a hint of tequila on his tongue. His hand touched her face, her ear, her hair. He slipped his hand down her neck and rested on her breast. He thumbed her hard nipple through her bra and t-shirt. Rey impatiently pulled her shirt off. Flip popped her bra and nuzzled her with his beard.

Rey heard herself moan loudly at the sensation, while he trailed slowly toward her nipple. Finally, he took the bud in his mouth to suck. The soft prickles contrasted with his hot tongue. Rey gasped when he blew her nipple into a higher peak. Flip did the same to Rey’s other breast, while she arched her back and cried out. Her hands dug into his hair. She was halfway to coming apart in this man’s arms.

Rey kissed Flip when he moved away to kick off his shoes. She jumped on his lap and they tore at each other’s clothes. She was desperate to feel his skin against hers. They lay together on the couch and touched slowly, running hands over one another. Rey brushed Flip’s dick and watched it twitch. She laughed softly and wrapped a hand around him. He groaned. She knelt down in front of him and took him in her mouth. He lay back and spread his legs wide.

Rey sucked Flip into her mouth and licked the underside of his dick. She teased the head, stroked the shaft, and slipped her hand under him to cup his balls. She licked him like he was a delicious treat just for her. In fact, he was. He clutched her head and showed her his rhythm. His moans grew louder. Then he pulled her away.

“No,” she said and tried to put him back in her mouth.

“I want to be inside you. I need to eat you out. I need to do everything at once or I may die of this fucking desire.” Flip rose and pushed Rey onto the carpet, growling like a wild thing, kissing her ferociously, like she had never ever been kissed before. He hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his body. He plopped her on the couch.

“Oh,” she said.

Flip pulled Rey’s legs wide, wider than she had ever allowed before. Instinctively, she tried to move them. He held them firm and scooted her forward.

“No shyness,” he said. “Let me see you. Let me look at my feast.”

“Oh shit,” Rey breathed.

Flip gazed at her dark moist curls, her swollen lips, ready for him… so ready. She watched him dip his head and taste her gently with the tip of his tongue. He ran it all over lightly while Rey tried to claw at him. He held her wrists and continued to tease her. Finally, Flip did as promised and ate Rey like a ripe peach. His mouth covered everything, his nose bumped her clit and made her jump a little. He followed up by sucking that very thing into his mouth and shattering Rey’s world. Her cries were loud and echoed in the empty building.

Rey tried to get up, but he held her in place, breathing on her, his mouth still plastered fully on her.

“No tongue,” she panted. “No, I will die. Don’t touch.” She wiggled. He clamped down harder on her thighs.

She lay waiting, feeling his breath. She felt the movement of his mouth and tried to move. He held her and slowly the tip of his tongue touched her lightly. And again, a tiny lick. And again, and once more, until he had her writhing again, begging for more.

Rey came again, in a never-ending spiral of pleasure. This man, this one she did not know, knew her body. She lay completely spent.

Flip moved up Rey’s body to smile at her. She hadn’t really seen that kind of smile. It lit up his face. It took her breath. She reached out with a small mewl and opened her arms. “Flip,” she said. “You are so beautiful when you smile.”

He laughed and kissed her. “You look so beautiful when you come, my sweet girl.”

Rey felt herself turn red. She buried her face in his shoulder as he moved her to lie next to him again.

“I’m sorry I don’t have any protection,” he said. “I want to be inside you, but I guess that’s not happening this time.”

Rey ran a finger down his chest. “I am OK with birth control. But I understand your reluctance.” Her finger went lower. “Are you sorry you stopped me earlier?”

He nipped at her neck. “No, I wanted to eat you out before. I am a gentleman. A woman’s pleasure comes before mine.”

Rey closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his full lips pressing against her shoulder. He took a lick or two as he kissed. She would never get enough of that sensation.

“Just do it, Flip,” she said suddenly. “Be inside me. I want you to. I won’t get pregnant.”

“I’m clean,” he said. “I don’t fuck around anyway. Too busy.”

He raised up on his elbows to lie on top of Rey. She opened herself up to him and guided him inside her. He pushed insistently, his large dick giving Rey pause as she took the length of him into herself. When they were fully joined, Flip looked into Rey’s eyes. He smiled again and she was enchanted by the fullness of him and the warmth and desire in his eyes. She smiled back. They began to move together, almost like dancing. The rhythm of his hips sent her reeling. He closed his eyes and pushed into her harder and faster. She clawed at his back, then desperately circled her own clit to relieve the tension he built by bumping her with his pelvis. He licked his thumb until it was wet and replaced her hand, circling her bud until she cried out. Flip emptied himself inside her moments later with a long growl that made her shiver.

They slept together then, Flip covering Rey with a long leg to keep her warm. They woke together as the dawn filtered in through the windows. Flip drew Rey up to be on top of him and let her set the pace, while he used the pad of his thumb to pleasure her again. She felt like a goddess riding atop him, finding her peak and tossing her head back in a long moan. Flip pulled out of her and got behind her to finish with her on her knees and him pounding into her from behind. They collapsed in a heap on the loveseat, both groaning.

“You are smooshing me, but I don’t have the will to care,” Rey mumbled.

“Ummmm,” Flip murmured in her ear. “I like smooshing you.” But he got up.

They dressed and hunted around for something to eat in the backroom.

“I better put in an order for the loveseat to be cleaned,” Rey said, smiling at Flip, spooning applesauce into her mouth

He gave her a little wink. “You don’t want to keep the stains as a memorial? I will treasure them always, myself.”

Rey laughed out loud. “No, Mr. Zimmerman, that’s kind of gross. No one wants to sit on our stains.”

“I will gladly sit on our stains. And it’s Detective Zimmerman, not Mr.”

Rey stared at him. “You’re a cop?”

“Undercover detective,” he said.

“Why are you telling me this? I thought you said I shouldn’t know anything.”

Flip shrugged a little. “Things have changed.”

“Because we slept together?”

“Yes,” he said, simply. “I will do my best with Ivan. I need to tell you some things, though, Rey.”

“OK,” she said. She knew the lockdown would lift soon, and they both would be able to leave. She hoped they could quarantine at her house—or his.

“First, you must pretend you do not know me. For your safety, I don’t exist. Second, we can have no contact at all until I get this done. I don’t know when that will be, unfortunately. The pandemic is slowing everything down. Third, if they figure out our connection and grab you, I want you to tell them everything. Do not protect me.” Flip took Rey by the shoulders. “Promise me. I can take care of myself—and I will protect you first.”

This scared Rey more than she wanted to admit. She was startled by the sound of the locked doors rumbling open automatically.

Flip looked up, then he hugged Rey so tightly she thought she might be crushed. He kissed her hair, then tipped her face up to kiss her lips. Over and over, he kissed lightly, gently, then harder and more insistent, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She welcomed him and went up on her tiptoes to kiss him hungrily in return.

“I have to leave now. I will find you. Soon as I can.” Flip gazed into Rey’s eyes, then closed his own and let her go. She listened to his retreating steps and the whoosh of the door opening and closing. She sat and waited at her desk for the morning staff to come. She searched the big newspaper indexes at the reference desk for Detective Phillip Zimmerman. One article from 1972 had a run-down of the Colorado Springs Police Department and its personnel. Flip was listed as part of the force, a detective in Narcotics. No photo, but then she didn’t expect that. He would hardly be good undercover if there was a photo. There were no other details. Rey also did a search in the phone book and Polk directory but came up with little. There was no address or phone listed for him, nothing other than the police station. If she hadn’t felt the soreness between her legs, the slight musky smell of him lingering on her skin, she might have thought he didn’t exist.

One week, two, which slipped into three, and Rey did not contract the virus. She went about her daily life, sometimes dreaming of Flip, sometimes thinking he was an imaginary lover.

Rey left work that afternoon, feeling particularly hopeless. The virus scare had died down, but she hadn’t heard a thing from or about Flip. She had about decided to stop waiting and wondering and move on, chalking the night up to a one-night stand. That was when she saw Ivan, Rosie’s brother, walking toward her with purpose. He was followed by another man.

Rey took a breath. She recognized the other fellow as Frank, a member of the organization. Ivan waved as he approached.

“Hi, Rey,” he said.

“Hi, Ivan,” she replied. She looked at Frank, who gazed at her with some distaste. He seemed like the jumpy type.

“Hey, Rey, I heard you know somebody we know.” Ivan looked at Frank for reassurance. Frank nodded.

“Really?” Rey said. “Who is ‘we’?”

Ivan laughed and huffed a little. He leaned in. “You know, us…”

“I don’t know,” Rey said. “I’m Rosie’s friend.”

“Well, we think you know a guy named Ron Stallworth,” Ivan said.

“I don’t,” said Rey, truthfully. She realized that must be the name Flip gave them. Zimmerman would have given his heritage away.

“We think he’s…” Ivan looked at Frank, who rolled his eyes. He stepped forward.

“Ron Stallworth is a Jew cop named Flip Zimmerman. He has infiltrated the organization. We know you know him. We are ninety percent sure this is our guy. We just need you to confirm it—for Ivan’s sake.” Frank fished out a polaroid of Flip.

Rey thought she was prepared to see a picture of him. She wasn’t. She swallowed a small sound, hoping Frank didn’t hear.

“I don’t know this person,” Rey said, trying to keep her voice steady.

“OK, Rey,” Ivan said. “We were just checking. Frank, are we good?”

Frank stared at Rey closely. She met his eyes steadily. “I hope for your sake you’re not lying to us. We can make your life very hard.” Frank patted Ivan on the shoulder. “We can make anyone’s life hard. Your Flip Zimmerman. Or…” He put his arm around Ivan.

Rey tried not to show any emotion, but she wasn’t sure how successful she was. Frank got an ugly smile on his face. He pulled Ivan toward the car, offering to buy him lunch.

Rey got in her car and drove to the police station. She had to tell someone what happened. Preferably Flip. She was finished playing games now that Ivan had been threatened.

She walked in and looked for the narcotics office. Police officers in uniform walked down the hallways chatting. Rey found the office and walked in. A plainclothes officer sat at a desk in front. Behind him, there was a room with desks and other people dressed in street clothes sat, typing or talking on the phone.

The officer asked Rey if he could help her. She asked for Flip.

The man looked her up and down. “Just a moment,” he said and left the desk.

Moments later, Flip came out of the back room, looking a little pissed off. He walked up to Rey. “What are you doing here?” he asked, roughly. “You are supposed to…” He raked his hand through his hair.

Tears started in Rey’s eyes, but she raised her chin. “They contacted me. Ivan and Frank. I didn’t give you up. See you,” she said and turned on her heel.

“Wait,” he said, following her.

“No thanks needed,” she said, not turning. She kept walking.

Flip followed her outside. “I’m sorry, Rey. You caught me off guard.”

“Fine,” she said and opened her car door. Flip put a hand on it.

“Look, we’re really close to breaking this case. You need to trust me,” he said.

Rey squinted up at him, shading her eyes against the sun. “I really don’t. I didn’t come here to start something up. I wanted you to know that they contacted me. They are using Ivan to get to me and you. Somehow they know about our connection.”

Flip rubbed his face. “I don’t know how.”

“Well, neither do I, but there it is. They know who you are and that you’re Jewish. Good luck with your investigation.”

“Rey,” Flip began.

She slipped into the driver’s seat. “I’m fine, thanks. Please be careful. Although I think it’s crappy what you did, I still don’t want to see you killed.”

Flip leaned in and sighed. “Maybe you’d prefer to do it yourself?”

Rey put her sunglasses on and gave him a cold stare. “Perhaps.”

“Well, now we have to put a tail on you to keep you safe. You and I are probably being watched to see if you contact me. Which you did.”

Rey’s mouth opened and closed. “Oh,” she said.

“Yep.” Flip shook his head. “That’s why I told you…” He pressed his lips together and looked around the parking lot. “What’s done is done. I will work with it,” he said.

“Oh, shit,” Rey said. “I am sorry. I fucked up.”

Flip squatted down by the open door. “Aw, don’t beat yourself up. I’m not good at explaining myself. I like to hand out orders, and I was in a big hurry to get back to the precinct.” He paused. “Let me think about it. I will give you a call later and we can talk about how to handle the situation.”

Rey grabbed a pen from her dashboard. “Need my number?”

Flip grinned. “Nope, got it.” He stuck his head in the car and puckered his lips. “Kiss?”

“Fuck off,” Rey said, leaning away from him.

He grinned at her, unrepentant. “All right, but you are not getting away that easily,” he stood and put his arm on top of the car. “I’m coming for you. Now that we’ve been made, it doesn’t really matter.”

“Sure, fine. I don’t know what ‘made’ means, but I think you need to continue to stay away.”

“’Made’ means to have your cover blown,” Flip said. “I figured it would happen sooner or later. We’re about to wrap this up anyway.” He paused. “For your information, I’m not about to stay away from you.” He gazed at Rey. “Better get used to the idea. See you later.” He closed the door and banged on the top of the car twice.

Rey drove home. She parked in her driveway, grabbed her bag, and walked to her side door. It was ajar. She backed up and turned around to get back to her car.

“Rey.” It was Ivan. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I have Rosie’s key from when she stayed with you.”

Rey turned back. “Oh, Ivan, you scared me half to death. Honey, you can’t do that, just walk into someone’s house.”

“Oh,” he said, scratching his head. “But I got the key.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rey said, walking in with him. She went into her kitchen and plopped her bag down.

She turned around to see Ivan twisting his hands. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You’ve always been so nice to me, even before my accident. I like you, Rey,” he said. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. “I’m so sorry, but I have to get that Jew cop over here. You have to get him to come. They are waiting for him—the boys, that is. They have to kill him. He’s a really bad person.”

Rey’s mouth went dry. “OK,” she said, softly. Ivan had the gun, but he wasn’t pointing it at her yet. “Ivan, he’s not a bad person. Don’t call him a Jew cop, all right? He’s just a detective and his religion doesn’t have anything to do with his job. So, it’s best to leave that off when talking about him.”

She watched Ivan’s eyes glaze. He probably missed most of that lecture.

“You have to call him,” Ivan said.

“I can’t, honey,” Rey said. “I don’t know his number. He didn’t give it to me.”

“Oh,” said Ivan. He thought hard. “I am supposed to say that I will shoot you somewhere.”

Rey looked at him sadly. “You don’t want to do that, Ivan. I am your friend, just like I am Rosie’s friend.”

He held the gun up and scratched his head with the barrel. Rey drew in a breath. Ivan was going to blow his own head off accidentally.

“Let me call Rosie, OK?” Rey said. “She’ll help you work this out.”

“OK, Rey,” Ivan said. He sat down.

Rey thought for a moment. “Ivan, I’m going to call Rosie from the living room. That’s where the best phone is. The other one crackles really badly. Hey, help yourself to a snack.” Rey pulled some crackers off the shelf and fished some cheese slices out of the refrigerator. She added a bottle of Fresca to the table.

Ivan began to munch. “Thanks, Rey,” he mumbled around his cracker.

Rey went into the living room and dialed 911. She told the operator what was happening and gave the address. Then she called Rosie.

She went into the kitchen and sat with Ivan.

“Is Rosie coming over?” he asked.

“Maybe in a bit,” Rey said.

Rey didn’t hear the police cars drive up. Instead, she heard a police radio outside and a knock on her front door.

She ran out of the kitchen and opened it. Flip and a uniformed officer stood outside on her stoop. Behind them, officers were dragging a couple of men out of a car and arresting them.

Rey gave a tiny sob and flew at Flip. He caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly. “Where’s Ivan?” he said into her hair.

“Kitchen,” she said.

Rosie pulled up in her car and jumped out. “I got him.”

“No, ma’am,” Flip said. “He’s armed. I will do it.” He let go of Rey and walked around her. Rosie stood with Rey.

They couldn’t hear what Flip said to Ivan, but he followed a sobbing Ivan out of the kitchen. Rosie tried to talk to him, but he shook his head.

“I have to go to jail,” he said, sniffling. “I have a gun. He’s a cop.”

Rey looked at Flip. Flip shook his head.

Flip patted Ivan on the back. “No, man, but you do have to give up the gun and move into a better living situation. You can’t wander out on your own anymore.”

Ivan cried into his hands. Rosie put her arms around him. “It’s all right, Ivan. We will work it out. Mom and I have been so worried about you.”

“Me, too,” said Rey. She hugged him as well.

Flip stood watching.

Rey stopped hugging Ivan. “What’s happening outside? Did you get them?”

Flip went and looked out the window. “Yes, we have enough evidence to arrest them on a number of counts. They’ll be in the pokey for a while if they are convicted.”

Rey sighed in relief. “I certainly hope so.”

A day later, after Flip filed his report and Ivan went home with Rosie, Rey slid on a flowered dress, some high heel sandals, and a golden necklace. She brushed her hair out until it shone. She thought about makeup but figured Flip might smear it off with kisses. Or at least she hoped he would. He was due to pick her up for their first real date.

Flip appeared at Rey’s door wearing a light blue plaid shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. He had brushed his dark hair and it waved back softly from his face. His warm smile showed how much he enjoyed the sight of Rey.

“You are lovely,” he said. He drew her into his arms just inside the door. She got on her toes to reach his lips. He pushed her back down and bent himself over instead, lips glued to hers. 

He pulled away. “Delicious,” he said. “I’ve missed you.” He kept an arm firmly around her waist.

Rey sighed. “I missed you. I thought that you didn’t want to see me again.” She patted the front of his shirt.

“I know,” he said. “That was my fault and I am very sorry. I’m good at being secretive but not so much at communicating when it’s appropriate. Ron said I’m an asshole. I got a big lecture from him, but I got mad and almost threw his ass through the plate glass window.” He shook his head. “I deserved it, though.”

“Never mind,” Rey said. “You are here now—and safe.”

“I will do better from now on,” Flip said. “Promise.”

“I trust you,” Rey said. She kissed him.

Flip and Rey went out to dinner, drank some tequila shots with lime and salt, and ended up dancing out in the parking lot to music from Flip’s car.

Flip had Rey tucked up against him so tightly that she could barely breathe. She didn’t mind. She loved being held by this huge man. He made her feel so safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her ever again.

She tipped her head back. Flip bent and kissed her. Then, he took her home with him, saying that his bed was big enough for them both.

He carried her inside to the bedroom and laid her down. Neither could wait. Rey’s panties fell on the floor and her dress was bunched up while Flip buried his head between her thighs. After making Rey come so hard that she yanked his hair, Flip opened his pants and pushed inside her without taking anything else off. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer until he came inside her with a groan.

Breathless, they lay together, laughing at their inability to wait. Eventually, Flip unzipped Rey’s dress and she unbuttoned his shirt. They slowly touched each other, lightly at first, learning all the dips and hollows. Rey kissed the peppering of moles on Flip’s face; Flip rained gentle kisses on Rey’s freckles. Then they stroked each other harder, searching for the right combination to give each other pleasure. Then they licked all the sweet places that begged for the lightest and most delicate of touches—their tongues working to soften and warm and moisten every hot crevice and velvet spot. Their lovemaking lasted late into the night and in the morning, again and again. They were barely willing to stop joining themselves.

The Hong Kong flu virus that brought them together had subsided. The poisoning of Ivan had been stopped. Though there were other battles to be fought at other times, for this moment, Flip and Rey caught a different kind of fever. They only felt well and good and whole when they were together. They eventually quarantined themselves up in the mountains after entwining their lives fully and forever. They merged, from two people into one Zimmerman family, with the hope of a third, maybe even fourth, little Zimmerman born of the fever of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual to my beta reader, Fidelisadmortem (jgoose13 on AO3--look her up!). You are the BEST!


End file.
